


Account of the Progress of the Reformation of Manners on a Caribbean Voyage, or, The Boy in the Cherry Strip'd Dress.  [Podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate universe-historical, China patterns, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, cross-dressing, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Jared is a pirate, Captain of his own ship. He comes across Jensen, kidnaps him and decides to keep him as his personal sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Account of the Progress of the Reformation of Manners on a Caribbean Voyage, or, The Boy in the Cherry Strip'd Dress.  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necrora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Account of the Progress of the Reformation of Manners on a Caribbean Voyage or The Boy in the Cherry Stripd Dress.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488921) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



> WELL, necrora won me for the fanworks auction last year, and then a little bit after that I started recording podfic of tryfanstone's fabulous stories, and a little after that glovered edited them allllll for me, and then necrora made me this STUNNING cover art, and now here we are, posting! I hope you enjoy, this was a blast to record :')

Cover Art provided by [necrora](http://necrora.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20Account%20of%20the%20Progress%20of%20the%20Reformation%20of%20Manners%20on%20a%20Caribbean%20Voyage%20or%20The%20Boy%20in%20the%20Cherry%20Strip%c2%92d%20Dress%20by%20tryfanstone.mp3) | **Size:** 29.2 MB | **Duration:** 30m00s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20Account%20of%20the%20Progress%20of%20the%20Reformation%20of%20Manners%20on%20a%20Caribbean%20Voyage%20or%20The%20Boy%20in%20the%20Cherry%20Stripd%20Dress%20by%20tryfanstone.m4b) | **Size:** 30.2 MB | **Duration:** 30m00s 

  
---|---


End file.
